


Against The Odds

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: After a long day battling evil, Lance and Shiro try to unwind together.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Against The Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while, huh? I've moved to a different fandom, but nothing can stop me from sharing this little goodie with everyone! This was my piece for the Arms of the Ocean zine, a charity Shance fan zine. I'm so proud to have been a part of this endeavour, and enjoyed every step of the journey!
> 
> I'm pretty sure this was beta'd by PunkInPinkGlitter, but feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.  
> Without further ado, please enjoy!  
> ~Adam

The door banged open loudly, bouncing against the wall and coming back to hit Lance’s shoulder as he helped Shiro inside. He carried his boyfriend to the couch slowly, being careful as he lowered the larger man. Shiro let out a groan as he sat down, his eyes squeezing shut. Lance kissed his forehead gently, whispering softly that he would be right back with the first aid kit. Shiro nodded groggily, fumbling for the remote so that the two had a bit of background noise. The news came on by default, having been the last thing the pair had watched.The screen held the familiar scene of downtown Arus, and the reporter, a woman named Romelle, relayed the scene that had played out only an hour earlier.

“Chaos today at Arus Square, where the evil mastermind Sendak brutally attacked a charity gala held by the esteemed Altea Corporation. Luckily for all involved, The Black Lion and Blue Paladin were quick to arrive on the scene! After a valiant battle, they were successful, and the ACPD Task Force were able to apprehend Sendak before he could escape. By the time the dust had cleared, the masked heroes had already disappeared, leaving no trace of their being there save for the unconscious criminal. Sendak is now being held in maximum security conditions, and news on his interrogation will be brought to you here first, on CNN, your Coalition News Network. Back to you, Matt.”

As the woman was talking, grainy clips of the battle recorded from phone cameras and old camcorders played. The Black Lion and Blue Paladin seemed to move together like they were made to fight side by side, their powers, energy and ice, complementing one another quite nicely during battle, in Shiro’s opinion. Lance settled down on the couch and started setting out their medical supplies as the Black Lion’s arm was engulfed in violet energy, a ray of pure light cutting through the video and blinding the camera from what came next.

Shiro and Lance, however, knew what happened. The Black Lion had skidded across the ice from the force of the energy blast, caught only by the Blue Paladin’s quick thinking and a well placed wall of ice. A building was caught in the energy beam, but it was swiftly redirected straight towards the villain, cutting off his floating robotic arm. The Blue Paladin had cut in, then, caging Sendak, who was unconscious, so the police could deal with him. The two had retreated after that, heading back to their home to lick their wounds and rest for the next battle that would surely come.

Lance moved closer to Shiro on their hand-me-down couch, soaking a cotton ball in peroxide before dabbing it against a spray of cuts on Shiro’s cheek. The larger man winced in pain but stayed still, knowing that if he didn't let lance tend to them he'd have even more scars than he was already covered in.

The peroxide bubbled against the cuts as Shiro grit his teeth, eyes squeezed shut. No matter how many times they followed this routine, he would never be used to the sting. He was more prepared for the alcohol, but he still couldn’t help letting out a little whimper at each application. Even with Lance’s light touch, the liquid cut into him like little needles.

Lance sighed softly as he set the pink stained cotton balls aside, kissing Shiro’s shoulder as he let his hands slide around the man and over the his chest. After a moment the both turned, as it was Shiro’s turn to fix Lance. Admittedly, Lance was less injured than Shiro was. His powers of ice kept him further away from enemies, whereas Shiro’s energy manipulation often brought him in close for the kill, much to Lance’s chagrin. Shiro held Lance’s hand gently as he cleaned the man’s wounds, trying to be as gentle as the younger had been to him.

When they were suitably disinfected and bandaged, Lance kissed Shiro gently, getting up and heading to the kitchen. He returned with two bowls of chili from their slow cooker and two beers. Shiro changed the channel to a movie before taking the food and drinks from his husband and letting Lance curl up with him. They ate and drank quietly as they watched the characters on the screen run about and get into all sorts of shenanigans, punctuated with Lance’s laughter when someone made a comic mistake like using explosive gel for toothpaste.

Once their bowls were empty and their beers drained, Lance moved so he was laying on Shiro’s chest, tracing soothing circles on the man’s pecs. The larger man tilted his head back, rubbing Lance’s shoulder slowly and letting out a long sigh. A laugh track played on tv and Shiro closed his eyes, letting himself melt away from the long day they’d had. It wasn’t until the credits of the movie began to roll that he opened his eyes again, looking down at Lance.

“Babe…”

“Mm, yes Shiro?”

“Do we have to fight again tomorrow?”

“Probably. Haggar’s not gonna be happy we got her golden boy locked up… She’ll probably send those robeasts after us again. But we can worry about that tomorrow, okay?”

Shiro nodded, smiling softly.

“Alright… We’ll worry about that tomorrow. Let’s get showered and go to bed, okay? We’ll regret it if we sleep on the couch again.”

Lance hummed, slowly dragging himself up and stretching, wincing when something popped. Shiro helped him up and into the bathroom, turning on the shower. The two nearly fell asleep in the shower, spurred to their own bed only by Shiro nearly falling over. Once they had climbed into the warm sheets and turned on their alarms, the two wrapped themselves around each other and drifted off, preparing their bodies for another day of fighting side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to read my work from my new fandom, The Arcana, you can find me on here as AdamTheApprentice.


End file.
